Eternal Love
by KimiTemaShika-Senju
Summary: When three orphans move into a new town- they only hope for a new start. What they don't expect is to feel so welcome, loved, and wanted. Though, everyone knows Akito isn't the most welcoming individual- so what will he do when these three threaten to get close to three of his Zodiac family members?


OKAY, since Penna, Night-hime and Leafy all decided to spam my facebook page and tell me to post this. Here. It. Is.  
I'm still doubtful to my writing abilities, so, lemme know how it is?  
I'll try to update when I can!

Disclaimer: Me no own Frubba- I only own Kotone, Naomi and Satomi!

* * *

Naomi woke up, just minutes before her alarm was set to go off. She stared at her alarm, her gray eyes staring at the bright blue numbers. The sun still hadn't came up, and so her room was pure darkness.

"I don't know why I bother to set it..." Naomi thought, as she reached over and flipped the switch as the clock said 5:59. She didn't want the noise to wake up her two roommates- Satomi and Kotone. Slowly, she pushed back the covers and swung her feet over the edge. Her bare feet came into contact with the carpet. It felt rough under her sensitive skin, but she paid it no attention, as she carefully and quietly made her way out of the dark room. As she entered the small living room, Naomi sat on the old, musty couch and brought her legs up against her chest. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she stared off into the darkness; It was almost a routine to her- since she had done this same thing for close to four years. Ever since she had came to live with Kotone and Satomi; The three of them had similar life stories, and after sharing their past with each other, they become close and agreed to live together, anything to get out of having to live in foster homes and homeless court system agreed to let them live in their own place, so long as they behaved and done good in school. Of course, all three of them had, and on top of school- they all had a job; Kotone helped out at a local pre-school, Naomi worked at a library, and Satomi worked at a market. In the two years they all worked, they had saved most of what they made- barely using any of the money they made. Naomi had no idea how long passed- but soon enough, a soft beeping came to her attention. A few minutes passed, and she heard shuffling.

"Mornin' Naomi," Satomi murmured, as she walked in darkness.

"Mm," Naomi replied, putting her head back down on her knees.

"Must be 6:30," Naomi thought, knowing that's what time Satomi always got up. After a few quiet moments, Satomi came back into the room and sat down next to Naomi. The sun was starting to slowly rise into sight, lighting up the room. It wasn't the best place- the roof was leaky, and starting to fall apart; the couch had holes and smelt bad; there was mold in creases; the plumbing was shotty; and the heat and air conditioner didn't work at all. Satomi sighed softly as she looked around; she wanted better for Naomi- better for Kotone.

"They deserve better," Satomi thought, as she remembered what the two had been through. Getting up, Satomi crossed to the windows and looked out at the world outside. For the past month, she had secretly been looking at other places to live, trying to figure out if they could really afford it- if they could pull it off.

"There is that one really nice place, only ten miles from here... but its pretty expensive..." Satomi thought, her brow furrowed," Then, there's that one place, about a hundred miles from here- doesn't cost as much... but its not as nice- no doubt its better than here... anywhere is better than here." A creak of a floorboard caught Satomi's attention and she turned around, just as a still half-asleep Kotone came up beside her. Kotone rested her head against Satomi's chest, her eyes almost closed. Satomi placed her arms around her friend, in a motherly way, and rested her head on the shorter girls'.

The Saturday morning passed slowly; the three of them had breakfast, chatted a little bit- or rather Kotone and Satomi did. Naomi done her usual nodding and few words. As noon got closer and closer, Satomi decided to bring it up.

"I... I think we should move. We've saved up enough money, and we deserve a better place to live," Satomi said, and Kotone looked up from her place on the floor- while Naomi looked at her from across the table.

"I've been looking around, and there are two places that seem good. One is close to here, but is rather costly," Satomi continued.

"The other?" Kotone asked, curiously.

"A hundred miles away- but doesn't cost as much; and its not as nice as the closer place." Satomi watched in silence as the two girls thought it over.

"I think we should take a look at both- and see which would be better, after seeing them in person," Kotone smiled.

"Alright- what do you think Naomi?" Satomi asked, looking over at the black-haired girl. Naomi swallowed a lump in her throat and opened her mouth to speak- but nothing came out, and she closed her mouth. Taking a deep breath, Naomi tried again.

"I... I agree... with Kotone..."

"Alright then- it is settled. What do you say- take a look at the closer one today, and then travel to the other one tomorrow?" Satomi asked.

"Sure!" Kotone exclaimed happily; Satomi looked over at Naomi, who nodded.

"Okay- let's go then, might as well waste no time," Satomi smiled.

They returned about two hours later, after having looked at a sample apartment- but not without incident.

"I said I was sorry," Kotone frowned, her purple eyes slightly darkening.

"You could have gotten killed!" Satomi exclaimed, exasperated.

"And I said I was sorry- for the hundredth time!" Kotone replied. Naomi hung back, trying to block out the arguing- but it was rather hard to do.

"You should know by now Kotone- you can't just take off into the road like that!"

"GAH! How many times must I say it?! I'M SORRY!" Not being able to take it anymore- Naomi turned and ran out of the apartment- not unnoticed though. As she disappeared around the corner, Satomi turned and saw her retreating friend.

"Nao-!" Satomi began, then sighed, thinking," Could this day get any worse?" Satomi turned her blue eyes to Kotone, and smiled softly.

"I know you are sorry dear- but I just can't think of what I would do if I lost you; You scared me when you took off like that," Satomi said; Kotone's eyes softened and she hugged Satomi.

"I'm sorry... I guess I just... was so excited..."

"It's okay... just be more careful next time, 'kay?"

"Okay."

"Now- lets go get Naomi, shall we?" Satomi asked, and Kotone nodded.

Naomi sat on the old swing set, hugging herself, trying to keep from crying- but was slowly losing. Images ran through her mind, and she shook her head, trying to clear her mind- but the images wouldn't leave. When someone suddenly hugged her, she jumped.

"It's okay sweetie," Satomi whispered, stroking Naomi's black hair softly; Naomi relaxed her tense muscles, and allowed her tears to fall, sheltered from the world by Satomi. Kotone sat on the ground and wrapped herself around Naomi's legs, resting her head on her knees.

"We're sorry we upset you Mi-chan," Kotone said, using Naomi's nickname she had given her when they first met. Naomi closed her eyes slowly, and the tears changed from tears of fear, to tears of happiness. After a few moments, Satomi felt Naomi calm down and looked down at the younger girl.

"You good?" Satomi asked, and Naomi nodded; Satomi wiped away Naomi's tears and took a step back. Kotone got up and wiped her cloths off of any dirt and looked around at the park.

"Ne- since we're here- can we play? I really kinda don't wanna return to that dump," Kotone frowned, thinking of the apartment.

"Sure, I think we can do that," Satomi nodded," What do you think Naomi?" Naomi nodded in response and so they stayed at the park until late that night, returning to the apartment around eight.

They took off around eight the next morning, arriving around two in the afternoon at the other apartment, a hundred miles away.

"Well, it doesn't look to bad from out here," Satomi remarked.

"Defintally looks better than what we're living in," Kotone agreed, and Naomi nodded. They went into the office, spoke to someone, and looked at a sample apartment. When they finished up and began walking back to the office, they discussed.

"I think this one could work!" Kotone exclaimed.

"Yeah- it's got two rooms, which is enough for us; the kitchen is a decent size; the heater and air conditioner actually work; there is no mold from what I saw; the plumbing works- thankfully; the ceiling isn't falling apart- and its a fair price," Satomi agreed.

"Yeah!" Kotone nodded," And it smells nice!"

"Yepp. So, what do we think ladies? Do we choose closer to home, or here?"

"I choose here!" Kotone exclaimed.

"...H...Here," Naomi nodded.

"Then its unanimous. Here it is," Satomi smiled," I'll go talk with the office." Kotone smiled at Naomi, who offered a small smile in return. This would be the start of a new beginning.


End file.
